The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for reconstructing the shape of an interested part of an object through irradiation thereof with X-rays and on the basis of data representative of a distribution of the X-ray absorption coefficient of the object. In particular, the invention relates to reconstruct an accurate shape of the interested part. In an application where the interested part is moving, the accurate shape of the interested moving part at any given time phase or at successive time phases can be reconstructed.
Prior art examples will now be described.